The search for freedom
by Lady Lilly1
Summary: A Harry that no one recognises and someone claiming to be his sister are thrown into snape's classroom during summer vacation are they really who they say they are or is it another trick of Voldemort's. Will be Snape is Harry’s father fic


Title: The search for Freedom. 

Author: Lady Lilly1

Summery: A Harry that no one recognises and someone claiming to be his sister are thrown into snape's classroom during summer vacation are they really who they say they are or is it another death eater trick. (Will be Snape is Harry's father fic)   
Author Notes: Hey everyone this story's been begging around in my brain for months now and I just had to write it down before it drove me crazy hope you all enjoy Please review and let me know what you think. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone in this story that you recognise from the Harry Potter books they all belong to J.K. Rowling

Prologue 

Albus Dumbledore was for once at a loss for one of his brilliant ideas and right when he really needed one the most Harry Potter the saviour and hope of the wizarding world had been killed it seemed he had under estimated how upset the boy had been over his godfathers death and had killed himself about a week earlier so far only Minerva, Severus and himself knew.

The problem with this situation though was that he knew he needed to find a way to hide Harry's death from the rest of the wizarding world and in particular Voldemort if they ever found out there would be mass panic, a situation that Voldemort would no doubt take advantage of causing further hysteria.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when the castle started shaking within what seemed like seconds Minerva was up in his office where they both moved to stand in one of the doors leading various parts of the castle and waited for the shaking to subside before they went to investigate the cause.

Harry was running as fast as he could down the corridors of hogwarts the day they had all feared had come Voldemort had won the war. They all knew this would happen, before the final battle they had lost too many people over the last two years since Voldemort had risen either to death or to Voldemort himself.

Those that were left had all come up with a plan to survive away from Voldemort and his soon to be reign. Using the magic of all those that came before them they had created an alternate reality one where they could all start over begin living again create a new hogwarts, a new ministry sounded perfect right well it was right up until Voldemort found out and attacked the castle sooner than expected so the end of the spell had to be rushed so that they could all get through the portal safely.

The problem was that they also needed to keep the death eaters and Voldemort away from the dungeons where the spell was being performed so hence the reason why Harry was now running for his life after leading all the death eaters on a wild goose chase around the castle.

Only pausing in the run after he heard Haley trip behind him turning around to go back for her Harry was distracted by the speeding green light that came out of someone's wand headed straight for her pushing himself even faster in his desperation to get to his sister but knowing he would never make it to her before the spell hit her suddenly she was thrown out of the way by a black blur that the spell inevitably hit in her place realising it was their father.

Harry quickly sunned the couple of death eaters at the end of the hall and rushed over to his father's body where he found Haley crying but as soon as he arrived she let go of their father and latched onto him turning to Haley he said "come on ley everyone'll be through the portal by now we got to go" with that Harry glanced one last time into the hollow empty eye's that had once looked at them like they where the most precious treasure on earth the eye's of one Severus Snape before pulling Haley up where they both ran hand in hand towards the portal.

When they got there however they found it to be spinning much faster than it should small bolts of lighting shooting from it every few seconds turning to her brother Haley said "this shouldn't be happening I went over calculations for this a million times" "is it possible that this is happening because we finished the spell too soon" "it's a possibility there's no way to know for sure though" "well is it safe at least?" suddenly the sounds of death eaters running down the hall interrupted the conversation "what choice do we have" "right" with that they secured their backpacks tightly to their backs and jumped through the portal just as the death eater stormed the room with the portal closing behind them.


End file.
